The Other Godson
by NewtBoy
Summary: When 15 year old Tyler finds a secret room in his attic. He's in for a nasty surprise. His god father is Jiraya, and his dad is a shinobi! Also Minato was his uncle! Now, Jiraya plans to bring Tyler and his friend Isaac to Konoha to join Team 7. What could go wrong?


"Tyler go bring the boxes down from the attic!"

I was sucked out of the book I was reading. Great, my Mom wants me to bring the boxes down from the attic. Getting off my bed, I tossed the book onto my desk. I walked to the door to see my mom about to knock.

"Ok I'm going Mom." I said maneuvering around her in the door frame. The stairs to the attic was already down, Mom must have put it down. I climb up the old, wooden stairs into the attic.

Looking around, there's at least a dozen boxes. A couple said "Tyler's kid stuff". I walked over to the nearest one and opened it. A wave of nostalgia hit me when I saw my old toys and clothes. Next to the box, I saw a box with my Dad's stuff in it.

My Dad disappeared a couple years ago without a trace. We have no idea where he went. He was just, gone. Pushing the bad memories aside, I picked up my box and carried it to the bottom of the stairs.

After half an hour of lugging the boxes down stairs, I came back up exhausted in the attic. There was only five boxes left. Wow, that was a workout. I'll just take a little break.

I moved closer to the left side of the attic, near the wall. Leaning to the left and sticking my hand out, something odd happened.

My left hand went deeper into the wall where it was resting on a brick. A sudden banging sound made me jumped and I looked to the right where the sound came from.

A new hallway I've never seen before was a couple feet away from me. I stopped leaning on the wall and walked over over to the hallway.

The hallway was only a meter long and lead to a box about three feet by three feet. Deciding to take a closer look, I walked up to the box and saw a white envelope on the sealed box with a weird message on it...

**DON'T OPEN UNTIL TYLER IS 16!**

Well, I was 15, that's close enough. I thought to myself. Under the message was a weird symbol, it kinda looked like a leaf. The symbol seemed familiar but I couldn't remember. I carefully opened the envelope and a piece of paper fell out onto the ground. I checked my watch and it read 11:15 AM. I'll have time to read this. Getting on the ground, I picked up the letter and leaned against the wall sitting down and opened the letter.

**Tyler,**

**Hey kiddo! Damn, last time I saw you, you were only a couple pounds. Now look at you! 16 and all grown up. You may not remember me, but I'm your god father. Jiraiya, The Great Toad Sage! **

I paused from the letter and tried to remember where I've heard that name before. Then it hit me, he was from the Naruto world. No way! Does that mean I'm a ninja? I went back to the letter hungry for more information.

**Anyways, let's get right to point. You're father is a shinobi. A damn good one too, since he's part of the Namikaze Clan and you're his son. That means that you're part of a very powerful clan. The same clan the Fourth Homage came from, also I'm just going to mention that The Fourth Hokage is your uncle. I'm going to assume you are shinobi also. But, just to make sure in the box besides you is a pouch labeled 'Elemental Chakra Paper' take it out and grab a piece of the paper.**

I stopped reading and sat there for a moment. My dad is a ninja? There's no way, he disappeared though! I was waiting for someone to find me and tell me this was a joke no one came. No one came for a couple seconds. Deciding to play along, I went over to the box and opened it up.

There were all weird looking pouches, I dug through them until I found the Elemental Chakra Paper pouch. I went back to my spot leaning against the wall. I opened the pouch and found some weird looking small pieces of paper. Each about three inches long. Grabbing one, I went back to the letter from my "godfather".

**Take the piece of paper in both hands and focus on cutting the paper with your chakra or what you call it energy. DO NOT RIP IT WITH YOUR HANDS!**

I put the paper in both my hands and concentrated on having my energy flow threw the paper.

SLICE! CRINKLE!

The paper sliced in half, one half then crinkled. I dropped the paper and grabbed the letter.

**If the paper started on fire, then you have Fire nature. If the paper got wet, then you have Water. If the paper sliced in half, you have wind. If the paper crumbles away then you have Earth. If you the paper wrinkles, then you have Lightning nature.**

**If you happen to have two affinities, then you're very lucky. I doubt you'll have two though.**

So I have Wind and Lightning affinities. Sounds cool, I wonder what Jiraiya will think when I tell him I have two affinities. Again, I grabbed the letter and continued where I left off.

**Since, your father and I can summon toads. We're going to have you sign the summoning contract. Dig threw the box until you come across a scroll that says "Summons". **

Putting the letter back down, I went over to the box and started to look for the scroll. After a couple minutes of searching, I finally found it and moved back to my spot.

**Unroll the scroll and sign your name with blood on the line near the bottom. Just bite your thumb to sign it. Make sure to use the Namikaze name instead of your last name. From now on, you're Tyler Namikaze. **

I stopped reading and pulled the scroll down. Finding the line, I bit down hard on my thumb.

"Ow!" I said while my thumb was throbbing and bleeding. I quickly signed my name in blood and the scroll rolled up and shrank to half it's size. I picked it up and put it in my right pocket where it fit perfectly. Picking up the letter I continued.

**Also, in the box there are five different scrolls. Each are chakra element scrolls. Just slam your hand down and pump some chakra on the storage scroll to release them. I have all five element types for you. Depending on what element you got. If you have the time to look, there is a key to the Namikaze compound. You're new house. **

**Well that's all I can tell you right now. After you've opened this letter, I'll be here in four hours. The toads will tell me, and now I've come to bring you to Konoha. See you then!**

**-Jiraya.**

Dropping the letter, I moved back to the box. I took out all the scrolls in the box. Looking over them, I saw there were five with elements on them. I picked up the Wind scroll and opened it up. There was a big read spiraling seal in the middle, I slammed my hand down and concentrated on having my chakra flow into the seal.

**POOF!**

A couple dozen scrolls popped out and I grabbed the nearest one and opened it, the smiled when I saw its contents.

"Oh, this one will be good to start with."


End file.
